There are many different types of radio signals according to various radio communication standards, such as, for example, amplitude modulation (AM) voice signals, frequency modulation (FM) voice signals, FM-broadcast signals, Link-11 military transmission signals, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) phone signals, or code division multiple access (CDMA) phone signals. In commercial and military communication systems, such as a military aircraft communication system or a commercial airborne communication system, it is often desirable to detect and monitor a radio signal of a particular communication standard, and, in response to detecting the radio signal, communicate using the particular communication standard.